


Любимый суицидник

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance, Scars, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Иногда дать в нос кажется справедливым.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Любимый суицидник

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ненавижу красный цвет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059368) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021). 



> Предупреждение: изображение крови.
> 
> Почему давать в нос на самом деле было совсем не справедливо, читайте в фике.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/PDp1YFH/image.jpg)


End file.
